Heart and Soul
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Todd and Marty's life change forever by an unfortunate accident.
1. Chapter 1

Heart and Soul

Marty walked into the apartment that she shared with her boyfriend John Mcbain. Her psychiatric conference had gone over the scheduled timeslot and as a result she had missed her flight and had to spend the night at the airport. She was exhausted and had looked forward to climbing under the covers and falling asleep in John's arms. Things had been rough for them since she miscarried their baby but she was hoping that they could spend the rest of the weekend together so they could focus on getting their relationship back on track.

She opened their bedroom door to find John and Natalie having sex.

John sat there frozen while Natalie scrambled to put her clothes back on.

"Oh, don't get dressed for my sake, Natalie," Marty said with as much venom as she could muster.

"It's not what you think," John stammered as he got up and made his way over to Marty.

"Really, so you weren't having sex with this whore in our bed?"

"We just got caught up in a moment, but I promise I would have stopped it. I could never betray you."

"You already have," Marty said as she slapped John across his face. "We're through," Marty said as she headed for the door.

"Don't leave when you're this upset," John said as he grabbed Marty's arm.

"Get your hands off of me. Don't ever touch me again. You're nothing but a lying snake," Marty said as she pushed him out of her way and slammed the door behind her.

She got in her car and sped away. She couldn't get her mind off of seeing Natalie and John together. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she missed the fact that the light ahead was turning red. The last thing that she remembered was seeing the semi headed her way.

Todd stopped at the gas station so he could fill up on gas and grab some treats for the road. He needed to go for a drive and clear his head. He was still adjusting to being back home with his family. Tonight, Tea had told him that she was going to stay with his twin brother Victor Junior. Victor had stolen his life for eight long years and even though he had gotten it back he wondered if his family preferred his brother, the other Todd.

He was on his way inside to grab the treats and pay for the gas when he saw Jack pull a gun out and point it at the man behind the cash register.

"What the hell is Jack doing here?" Todd said as he tried to register the scene ahead of him. Todd had to do something. He couldn't just stand by and watch his son throw his life away. Jack had been spiraling out of control ever since he found our that the man he thought was his father was really his uncle instead.

Todd knew that he wouldn't be able to reason with Jack. Jack seemed to hate him with every fiber of his being. His only hope was to wrestle the gun away from Jack before somebody got hurt. He snuck up behind Jack and grabbed the gun. They wrestled with it when the gun went off. Todd could feel the stinging pain as the bullet entered his chest and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Heart and Soul 2

Todd woke up feeling a sharp, stinging pain in his chest. He looked around the room and he realized that he was in the hospital. He remembered seeing Jack at the gas station with a gun, but he didn't remember anything else.

"What happened, Vicki?" Todd asked as his sister walked into the room.

"I'm so glad that you're awake. You gave us quite the scare?" Vicky said as she leaned over and gave him a hug. "I'm going to go get the doctor now," Vicki said as she headed for the door.

"Wait Vicki, what happened?"

"You were shot."

"Did Jack shoot me? The last thing I remember is seeing him with a gun at the gas station."

"Yeah, when you tried to take the gun away from him it went off. Todd there's something else that I need to tell you. The bullet caused too much damage to your heart and the doctor's couldn't salvage it," Vicki explained.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"You had a heart transplant."

"I have somebody else's heart. Whose heart do I have, Vicki?" Todd said as he placed his hand over his bandaged chest.

Vicki wanted to tell him the whole truth, but she knew that Todd would be devastated when he found out who his donor was. She knew that she couldn't keep the truth from him forever, but she didn't want him to have a major setback, so she lied. "I don't know who your donor was. They keep organ donations confidential."

"You don't know anything?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know much. I'm going to go get the doctor now."

Todd felt unsettled. His sister was acting strange and there was something wrong, he could feel it. Todd called Briggs, his lackey from the sun, and asked him to pick up a copy of every type of newspaper that is distributed in Llanview. Todd was hoping that he could figure out who his donor was by reading the obituaries.

The doctor showed up and Todd did his best to grill him about the donor's identity, but he wouldn't say anything. After examining him, he told Todd that he should make a full recovery as long as he took it easy and then he left.

A half hour later Briggs showed up with the daily papers from the local distributors. Todd paid him and sent him on his way. He looked through paper after paper, but they were all useless. Todd gasped when he picked up the last paper that had a cover story all about Todd's heart surgery. Todd felt sick when he read the title: "Rapist gets Victim's Heart." Todd stared at the picture of him and Marty and read the rest of the article. According to the article Marty had been in a car accident and died on impact. Todd threw the newspaper across the room. It couldn't be true. This had to be some kind of sick joke. Marty couldn't be dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Heart and Soul 3

Vicky walked into Todd's room and knew instantly that he knew about Marty. The look on his face was a mix of anger, hatred and pain and Vicki's heart broke for Todd. She didn't know what to say, there was nothing to take away his pain. "I'm sorry Todd," Vicky simply said when no other words would come to her.

"You knew, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me that the heart that saved my worthless life was Marty's?"

"I wanted to, but I didn't want you to have a setback. I know that it's hard but you have to try and stay calm."

"Who signed the papers?"

"Papers?" Vicky asked as she shot Todd a questioning look.

"The hospital had to have permission to put Marty's heart into my body? Who signed the papers, Vicky?"

"I did. I'm sorry that Marty died. I'm grieving for her too, but you're my brother and I wasn't going to let you die."

"Don't you get it Vicky? It shouldn't be like this. She shouldn't have had to save me; I should have been the one to save her. She's dead now and even in her death, the rape is her only legacy. This article, it doesn't mention what a great doctor or mother she was, it only mentions what I did to her twenty years ago and the fact that I now have her heart."

"Todd, Marty was a donor for a reason. She wanted somebody to be given a second chance at life with her donation."

"That's all good and great, but I shouldn't be that person. If she had to die then her heart should have gone to somebody worthy, like a little boy, or some shit like that. It should not have come to me, when I did nothing but cause her pain. You did this and I'm never going to forgive you for signing those papers?"

"Todd-"

"Get the hell out of my room. I don't want you here," Todd shouted as he looked away. He hated everything and everyone, especially, Marty for leaving him.

After Vicky had left, Todd unhooked himself from the machines and sat down in the wheelchair that was in the room. He wheeled himself down to the chapel. He wasn't a religious man and he normally didn't talk to god, but today he had something to say.

He was all alone in the chapel, which suited him just fine. This was between him and God and he didn't want an audience. "You really messed up, you know that? Marty wasn't supposed to die. If somebody had to die that night it should have been me. Marty, she was so much better than me. She was my conscious, she was everything good about my life and now she's gone. How am I supposed to make it up to her now?" Todd questioned as he put his head in his hands and begun to cry.

Marty realized that she was in the hospital chapel. She had no idea how she had gotten there. The last thing that she remembered was running that red light in her hurry to get away from John. What had happened? Why was she here?

There was something familiar about the man that was sitting on the bench. He had his head in his hands and it looked like he was crying.

Marty recognized his familiar face right down to the scar, when he looked at her, but there was something unsettling with the way he looked at her, it was as if she wasn't even in the room with her. "Todd?" Marty asked.

There was no response.

"Don't you have something to say to me, you always have something to say, so go ahead and spit it out," Marty goaded.

The silence was so deafening that it pierced right to her very soul. There was something wrong. She could feel it.

"I always wanted Marty's heart, but not like this. I loved her and the only thing that I wanted was for her to love me back. I knew that it would never happen, not after I messed it up, but there was always that chance that she would see how sorry I was and how much I had changed. That chance is gone now, you killed her and in your infinite wisdom, you left me with her heart."

"What are you talking about? I'm not dead Todd, I'm right here," Marty screamed at him, but he didn't listen. He couldn't hear her. Marty remembered the semi coming straight for her and she knew that Todd was telling the truth. She was dead now, but why wasn't she in heaven? Why was she here with Todd? She was filled with so many questions.

Marty was filled with an overwhelming urge to see Cole. There was so many things that she wanted to say to him, but she had run out of time. She decided that she would go visit Cole while she was waiting in limbo. She tried to leave the chapel, but each time she tried, she hit a force like a brick wall.

"Are you kidding me? I'm stuck with him? Wasn't it bad enough that I was tied to him in life, but now I'm tied to him in death as well? What is this? What do you want from me?" Marty questioned God, but there was no answer.

Marty was on her own, she didn't know much about the afterlife, but it appeared that for the moment, her soul was tied to Todd's and she couldn't leave his side even if she wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

Heart and Soul 4

Todd went back to his hospital room where Blair was waiting for him.

"There you are, I've been worried about you. Where were you?" Blair asked.

"I went to the hospital chapel."

"You were praying?" Blair questioned sarcastically. "Did lightning strike or something?"

"Kick her out Todd, it's bad enough that I have to be stuck with you, do I really need to deal with Blair as well?" Marty asked as she rolled her eyes at her nemesis. Marty knew that Todd couldn't hear her, but she thought that she would make her request for Blair to leave just in case she could get through to him.

"I'm not in the mood for this Blair. What do you want?" Todd asked as he climbed back into bed.

"I came to talk to you about Jack. His sentencing is tomorrow. He's really sorry about shooting you and we were wondering if you could pull some strings with the judge to get him a light sentence."

"I'm sorry Blair, but I think that Jack needs to learn a lesson. We won't be doing him any favors by buying him out of trouble."

"But Todd, he's our son; we can't let him go to prison."

"I don't want him to go to prison either, but maybe this is the only way that I can help him. He's going down the same dark path I went down when I was his age."

"He's going to change, I promise. Shooting you was a wake up call for him."

"Oh yeah, didn't we say the same thing after Gigi Morasco? She's dead because of him, but that wasn't enough to make him change. Jack needs to grow up and learn that you can't go around hurting people without there being consequences," Todd said.

"Fine, I should have known that I was making a mistake coming here. I'll get Victor to help our son out since you can't be bothered. I'll talk to him at Marty's funeral," Blair said as she turned towards the exit.

"Marty's funeral? When is that?" Todd asked.

"This afternoon. I thought I would go and pay my respect for Starr and Hope's sake."

"Why would you even bother going to her funeral when you hated her? Starr knows that you and Marty didn't get along. She's not going to be bothered if you didn't show up."

"You're right, I didn't like Marty and I'm not exactly sad that she's dead, especially since her heart is keeping you alive. I think I just want to go and make sure she's really dead this time."

"Nice Blair, I always knew you were a bitch," Marty said as she felt a little sad. She was going to miss her rivalry with Blair and deep down she knew that Blair was going to miss her as well.

"Get the hell out of my room Blair," Todd yelled. He was in no mood to deal with her.

"Awwwww Todd, what's the matter? Are you going to miss your favorite rape victim," Blair taunted.

"I said get out," Todd said as he clenched his fists.

"Calm down Todd. She didn't mean anything by it. Blair was just being Blair." Marty said trying to diffuse the anger that was building within Todd.

"I'm going. I'm going," Blair said as she left the room.

Todd stood up and began to put his clothes on. He knew that he shouldn't be there, but he couldn't stay away. He had to find a way to say goodbye to Marty.

"Where are you going?" the doctor asked as he walked into the room.

"I have a funeral to get to."

"You just had major surgery. I suggest that you get back in bed."

"I'm not missing her funeral. I'll sign whatever papers you need me to clear you of all responsibility."

Todd signed the discharge papers and left the hospital with Marty close behind.

-

Todd snuck in the back of the church and listened to the services. He didn't want to cause a scene. He wanted the funeral to be about her and not about what he did to her.

Marty felt so strange being at her own funeral. She took a look around, well at least as much as she was allowed to. Todd was keeping a low profile and she was still tied to his side. The room was filled with people that she loved and hated, she got all teary eyed thinking about the affect that all of the Llanview residents had on her life.

Todd grabbed the framed photo of Marty on the outside entrance table and held it in his hands as he listened to most of the services. He stood there silently crying as Vicki, Cassie, Kevin, and Reverend Carpenter talked about Marty's life. He wanted to continue to listen but he had to slip around the corner when he heard footsteps coming his way. He heard John and Natalie whispering and he stayed to listen when he heard Marty's name.

"I'm sorry John, but I couldn't sit there anymore, not when we're responsible for Marty's death. If she hadn't caught us having sex then she wouldn't have gotten in her car so distracted," Natalie said.

"It's not our fault baby; Marty's dead because she was reckless. I tried to get her to stay, but she decided to get in her and car and drive mad. Besides, look at the bright side, at least we don't have to sneak behind her back any longer. We can finally be together the way we were meant to be," John said then he pulled Natalie into a kiss.

Marty stood there crying, devastated by John's cruel words. He was nothing like the man that she once loved. There was a time that she had loved him with all of her heart. How could he have changed so much in so little a time? She thought that she knew him, but it turns out that she didn't know him at all.

Todd was sickened by John and Natalie's behavior. They had shown up and made a mockery out of Marty's funeral by flaunting their love that had killed her. They had betrayed Marty in the worst possible way. They were the reason that he had lost her forever. He had never hated anybody more in his life and he swore that he would make them pay.


	5. Chapter 5

Heart and Soul 5

Todd bought a bottle of Vodka and a dozen red roses while he waited for everybody to leave Marty's gravesite. He knew that he shouldn't be drinking, but it was the only way that he was going to make it through the day. Todd had seen his fair share of bad days, but today was the absolute worst.

He sat in his car and watched as the last mourners paid their respect to Marty and left. He slammed the frame picture against his car and took the photograph out of it, slicing his hand on one of the broken pieces of glass. He folded the photo of Marty up and placed it in his back pocket. He wanted to have her with him and this was the closest that he was ever going to get.

He walked up to the headstone. "I just wanted to come and pay my respects to you. I can't imagine my life without you. I know you hated me, but you were always there for me when it counted. You've saved me more times then I can count. I wish you were here now, because I really need you."

"I'm here Todd, I've been here this whole time," Marty said.

"I haven't been this scared and this angry since the night I hurt you and I'm terrified about what I'm going to do without you there to keep me sane. I know I told you that I was sorry about what I did to you, but I don't think you ever realized how sorry I was."

"I know Todd. I always knew how much you regretted that night," Marty said.

"I can't take that night back and I can't make it up to you, I'd give anything to trade places with you, but I can't. These are for you, Marty, the best woman I have ever known," Todd said as he laid the roses on the grave and walked away.

Marty felt helpless. She knew that Todd would be affected by her death, but not like this. He was capable of anything in this state and it scared the shit out of her.

Todd went to the car and grabbed the bottle of Vodka. His hand was shaking as he lifted the bottle to his lips and took a swig. Marty cringed; drinking was the last thing that Todd needed.

Todd drove to Llanfair and went inside the mausoleum. He had a few choice words that he wanted to say to Victor.

"We buried Marty today, she's dead, but she's in a better place then where you're at," Todd said as he grabbed the fire poker that was in the corner. He smashed his father's tomb. I hate you, I hate that you're my father. I hate that I'm anything like you. I raped the only woman I ever completely loved because I'm you're son. All I know is pain and destruction because my mother passed me off to Peter who was just as sick and sadistic as you were," Todd said as he continued to trash the mausoleum.

Marty hadn't seen Todd this angry since the night that he raped her and she was terrified, not for herself, he couldn't hurt her anymore, but for him. She was afraid that he would hurt himself if she didn't find a way to stop him. Marty grabbed Todd's hand as he was about to swing again.

Todd dropped the fire poker. He could feel Marty's presence so strongly. It was as if she was in the room with him. Todd pressed his back against the wall and slid to the ground. He was just so tired. He hadn't slept since he had gotten the news that Marty was dead and the night had really taken its toll on him.

Todd had never told her that he loved her before. It was always implied, but never spoken. She always thought that she was Todd's obsession, but now she realized how much he had loved her. The sad truth of it all was that she loved him just as much. She didn't know how it was possible but she loved and hated him so completely and she never knew which emotion would win out. Tonight she just loved him and it broke her heart to see him grieving her with this much intensity.

She sat down next to him and wrapped him in her arms. In that moment Todd could feel love, a love that he hadn't felt in a long time, it was Marty's love. He could smell Marty's hair and he felt like he was in her embrace. Todd knew it wasn't real; it had to be a weird affect of the alcohol but he didn't care. If he closed his eyes he could imagine that Marty was here with him.

"I love you Todd and I promise that you're going to get through this pain, maybe that's why I'm stuck to you, so that I could take care of you," Marty said as she stroked his hair over and over again. Todd eventually fell asleep in Marty's arms. She didn't need sleep any longer, so she spent the rest of the night watching him sleep and trying to think of ways of saving him from the darkness that was so close to swallowing him whole.


	6. Chapter 6

Heart and Soul 6

Todd woke up feeling happy. He almost expected to find Marty in his arms until he opened his eyes and saw nothing.

"Todd, are you okay? What happened in here?" he heard Vicky asked.

Todd looked up and saw Vicky's look of concern staring down at him. "Sorry Vicky, I thought I would tell our father off. I'll pay you for the damages."

"Don't bother. I've taken my fair share of anger out on him as well. What I really want to know is are you going to be okay? Have you been drinking?" Vicky asked as her eyes focused on the empty Vodka bottle.

"Just a little," Todd said as he stood up dusting the dirt from his pants.

"Todd, you really shouldn't be drinking. I'm worried about you,"

"I'm worried about him too, Vicky, but he'll be okay, I promise," Marty said to the woman who had been like a mother to her.

"I got to go. I've got some things I need to do today," Todd said as he left the mausoleum.

-

Todd pulled out his cell phone and began to dial.

"Marco, it's Todd, I need you to do me a big favor and I'll pay you for all the trouble," Marty heard Todd say into his phone.

"I want you to move up the parole date for Cole Thornhart. I want him out on parole by the end of the week."

Marty gasped. Was Todd really trying to help her son out? Marty was falling more in more in love with Todd Manning by the second.

"I don't care how you explain it to the warden. I want it done. So either you do as I ask and you'll get a nice reward or if you make me angry I'll have no other choice but to print a story with those incriminating photos I have of you. That's what I thought. Make it happen. One more thing, I don't want you to say a word about our arrangement with Cole."

Todd got out of his car as he arrived at Victor and Tea's place.

"Thanks Todd," Marty said as she grabbed his hand.

Todd smiled as a warm, tingling, sensation, that only Marty could make him feel, hit him, but then he pushed it away. Marty was gone and the sooner he accepted that, the better off he would be.

"Todd, what are you doing here?" Tea asked as she opened the front door.

"I need a lawyer and last time I checked you were still it,"

"Are you in some kind of trouble? What have you done this time?" Tea asked as she held the door open for Todd to go in.

"I haven't done anything, but I want to make some revisions to my will." Todd said as he sat down on the couch.

"What kind of revisions?" Tea asked.

"I want all of my possessions to be split up evenly between Starr, Dani, Jack and Cole Thornhart."

"Why? I thought that you would hate him like Victor does."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not Victor. I'm nothing like your husband. Maybe, I would have hated Cole if I had been here when he dated Starr. I know what you're thinking Tea, Cole shouldn't mean anything to me. He's nothing to me but the boy who got my daughter pregnant. Maybe I should hate him, but the thing is, Marty loved him and she's not here to take care of him so I'm going to do it. I'm going to treat him just as good as the rest of my kids for her sake."

Marty felt so relieved that Todd would look after Cole. She didn't have to worry about Todd going after Cole the way that Victor did when he believed that he was Todd.

"Okay, you've obviously thought a lot about this. I'll draw up the papers right away."

"Thank you Tea," Todd said.

-

A week later Todd drove by Starr's place. Cole had been out on parole for three days now and Todd had a strong urge to see the kid. He wanted to make sure that he was adjusting to life on the outside.

Starr opened the door and Marty instantly saw Cole playing with Hope in the living room. Marty couldn't contain herself she ran over to them and put her arms around Cole's shoulders.

Cole looked up at Todd. He had heard that Todd had gotten his mother's heart when she died, maybe that's why he could feel his mother's presence so strongly when Todd entered the room.

"Hey Starr, I was just in the neighborhood, and I thought I would come by and see my granddaughter, is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay. Dad, this is Cole, Marty's son. Cole, this is my real father Todd Manning."

"Nice to meet you Cole, I've heard a lot about you," Todd said as he stuck out his hand. Cole took his hand and shook it.

"I'm sorry about your mom," Todd said.

"I know, me too. It's weird, but I feel her presence here."

"I know me too. Hey Cole, you don't have to say yes, but I thought that I would offer."

"Offer what?" Cole asked slightly intrigued.

"I could use some help at the sun with the finances, and Starr told me that you got your degree while in Prison, I guess what I'm trying to say is would you like a job being my financial advisor?"

"Can I think it over for awhile?" Cole asked taken aback by Todd's offer.

"Sure, take all the time that you need."

Todd stayed for dinner and then drove home. He felt relieved that the first phase of his plan to make final amends to Marty was going so smoothly.


	7. Chapter 7

Heart and Soul 7

Todd drove straight to his office. He planned on working through the night so that he could dig up as much dirt on John Mcbain before his annoying brother Victor showed up. Victor had been given half of all of Todd's possessions so Todd was forced to work with the brother he hated. Todd consoled himself with the fact that it wouldn't be for long.

Todd pulled up all of the documents that pertained to John Mcbain. He sat for hours reading everything there was to know about the man.

Marty sat in the office with him although she didn't like what she was seeing. She knew the look in Todd's eyes. It was the look of somebody who was crazed with the notion of revenge.

-

The next morning Victor walked into the office and saw Todd asleep at his desk. Victor was instantly curious so he walked over to the desk in hopes of finding out what Todd was working on.

Todd woke up right as Victor was grabbing for the articles. "I don't think so, those are mine," Todd said as he grabbed Victor's arm.

"What's so top secret that you won't let your Business Partner in on it?"

"It's nunya. None of your business," Todd stated as he grabbed the articles and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Victor asked.

"Out," Todd shouted as he slammed the door behind him.

Todd had managed to learn a lot about John Mcbain. He now knew that Marty wasn't the only one that he had cheated on. John was a crooked cop, he knew it, now all he had to do was come up with evidence. John drove to Brody Lovett's place. Brody worked with John and he would be the perfect ally in destroying John Mcbain.

"Hey Todd, how can I help you?"

"I want you to help me take John down. He stole Natalie and Liam from you and broke Marty's heart and I'm going to make him pay for that."

"Come on Todd, what are you doing? Just let it go," Marty stated hoping that eventually Todd would listen to her.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You have access to the police reports. I want you to get me a copy of all the cases that John has worked on."

"All of them? Why?"

"Because I have a feeling that John's a dirty cop and I need evidence to back it up,"

Brody thought about it for a couple of minutes. He hated John for stealing his family and Todd was right, he needed to pay for all the pain he had caused. "I'm in. I'll have everything you need by tomorrow night."

"Thanks," Todd said as he shook Brody's hand and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Heart and Soul 8

Todd went back to his office and found Cole waiting for him in the lobby. "Hey Cole, you give any thought to my offer?" Todd asked.

"When do you need me to start?" Cole asked. He wasn't thrilled about working for Todd, but it was the only job outside of fast food that he could get. Nobody wanted to hire an ex con.

"Today if you can," Todd answered. Cole could come in handy analyzing the police reports once Brody brought them by.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Victor asked as he came out of his office. "Aren't you supposed to be in prison?"

"I got early parole and I work here," Cole retorted.

"Like hell you do," Victor stated. "I'm not going to have some ex druggie convict working for my company."

"Don't talk to him like that and I will hire anyone I Dam well please. I own half this company and I happen to think he'll make an excellent employee," Todd retorted.

Marty couldn't help but smile at the passion Todd showed in defending her son. Cole was so much more than the mistakes that he had made and she was thrilled that Todd was giving him a chance.

"Whatever, you just keep him far away from me, oh by the way; Jack will be working here too as part of his community service."

"So I take it that you bought my son out of trouble?"

"Well somebody had to and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for my nephew unlike his worthless father," Victor said trying to goad Todd.

"Come on Cole, let's go to my office and get some work done," Todd stated as he glared at Victor.

"Cole, I have a very important project that I need your help with. Can I ask you something first?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"How do you feel about John Mcbain?"

"I hate him, at first I thought he was okay, but I didn't like how he was always chasing anything in a skirt when he supposedly loved my mom. Why do you ask?"

"I want your help destroying John Mcbain piece by piece."

"God Todd, don't pull my son in your revenge schemes," Marty shouted in vain.

"Why? What do you have against John?"

"John cheated on your Mother. He tore her down piece by piece until there was nothing left. The night that she was in the car accident… the night that she died, Marty caught John in bed with Natalie. They're the reason that she died and I'm going to take everything away from them."

"How do you know that?" Cole asked.

"I overheard John and Natalie talking. So, are you in?"

"I'm in," Cole said as he shook Todd's hand. Maybe working for Todd wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be. He had wanted to get even with John Mcbain for a long time for hurting his mom and now Todd was giving him the perfect opportunity to get even.

Brody knocked on Todd's office door. He clutched all the copies of John's files in his hands.

"Hey Brody, you're just on time," Todd said as he let him into the office.

-

Cole, Todd, and Brody spent hours combing through each file and John's personal bank accounts until they had enough evidence that John had taken his fair share of kickbacks over the years. Todd had written a letter to Bo and placed it inside a sealed envelope and handed it to Cole.

"Cole, I want you to hold onto this envelope until you hear back from me."

"Why can't I take it to Bo tonight?" Cole asked.

"I have my reasons, can you please just hold onto the envelope until you hear back from me?"

"Of course," Cole stated.

-

Cole and Brody had left and Todd sat in his office holding a gun in his hand. The envelope of evidence would destroy John's career and reputation but that wasn't enough to satiate his need for revenge. Marty was dead because of him and Natalie's betrayal and he would make them pay with their lives.

Marty stared at Todd as he contemplated revenge. She was so worried about him. She thought that he would slowly get over losing her, but as she watched him load his gun she knew that she was wrong. Todd was headed down a very dark path. She had pleaded with him to put the gun down, but he refused to listen to her. He grabbed the gun and a ski mask and headed out into the cold, dark night in pursuit of his targets.


	9. Chapter 9

Heart and Soul 9

Todd went to John's apartment. He looked through the window and he could see John and Natalie going at it in the living room like sex crazed animals. They didn't even have the decency to shut their blinds.

Todd threw a brick through the window with a letter that he knew would get their attention. He hid in the bushes waiting for the perfect opportunity to make his presence known.

John was lying on his shag carpet enjoying the bliss of being another good lay when he heard shattering glass followed by a brick rolling across the floor. John zipped up his pants and picked up the brick that was thrown threw his window. John ripped the folded piece of paper from off the brick.

"What does it say?" Natalie impatiently asked.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" John said out loud; although he wasn't really talking to anybody.

"What does it say?" Natalie asked again.

John handed the letter to Natalie. In bold blood red letters it spelled "Vengeance is mine - Marty."

"I thought that Bitch was dead," Natalie said to John.

"She is because of you," Todd said as he stood up and pointed the gun at Natalie and John.

"Into the bedroom," Todd shouted. John and Natalie walked into the bedroom and Todd locked the door.

"What are you doing, Todd? Just let them go. Don't throw your life away on these two pieces of trash," Marty stated hoping that she could get through to him.

"Who are you?" John asked. The man in the ski mask looked and sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on the mysterious man's identity.

"Marty's avenging angel," Todd said as he tore off his ski mask.

"You killed Marty and now I'm going to kill you."

"You're insane Todd. You can't kill me. I'm your niece and if you kill me my mom will never forgive you." Natalie whined.

"I'm not going to kill you Natalie; I am, however, going to give you a fate worse than death. I'm going to kill the man that you love while you watch."

Todd pointed the gun at John's head and felt his hand shake as he placed his finger on the trigger.

Marty put her hand on Todd's arm. "Don't do this. You are not the same man that you were when you raped me. You've changed and you're not capable of killing another human being. So please don't go back to being the old revenge obsessed monster that raped me," Marty whispered into Todd's ear. She knew that this was the reason that she was tied to him. She was the only one who could save him from committing murder in the name of revenge.

Todd suddenly found himself thinking about Marty. He knew that if she could see him now she wouldn't be happy. As much as he wanted too, he couldn't kill John while Natalie watched. Todd lowered the gun and John sighed a breath of relief.

"You made a big mistake; I'm going to arrest you just as soon as you put that gun down."

"Go ahead John, but you don't have proof and once Bo fires your ass for skimming money off the top and covering up for Natalie's crimes no one will believe you. You go ahead and arrest me and I will hand Bo proof that Natalie was the one who stabbed Mitch. If I go down then I'm taking your precious girlfriend with me," Todd said as he hit John in the head with the butt of the gun.

Todd called Cole and told him to take the envelope of evidence to Bo. He drove to Marty's grave. He wasn't able to kill John, but he would give Marty the justice that she deserved by killing the monster he hated most, himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Heart and Soul 10

Marty didn't know why she was still tied to Todd. He had let John and Natalie go. She had gotten through to him. He was supposed to be okay...but she was still here...which meant that her mission wasn't over. She got a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach that Todd would hurt himself or somebody else.

Todd drove to Marty's grave. He placed the bouquet of flowers on her headstone. "I need you to know that I've never forgiven myself for what I've done to you. I came here so that you can finally have the justice that you deserve," Todd said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at his head.

"Don't Todd. I forgive you and don't want you to die. I wish that you could see and hear me," Marty said as she begun to cry. She had never told him that she forgave him while she was still alive and now she didn't know how to stop him from killing himself.

Todd stopped. He stood there frozen wondering if he was beginning to lose the rest of his sanity. He was certain that he could hear Marty talking to him. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on his part. If she was here she wouldn't have forgiven him for the unforgivable. He began to squeeze the trigger when suddenly he saw her. She stood before him like an angel. She had never looked more radiant. "Marty?" he questioned.

"Todd, can you see and hear me?" Marty asked hoping that her silent prayers had been answered.

"I think so."

"Todd, you have to listen to me. I've been with you this whole time since I died. I wasn't able to leave your side and now I know why. I was meant to save you from killing yourself."

"I don't want to live without you Marty and I don't deserve redemption after what I did to you."

"Don't you see Todd, you're always going to have a piece of me with you. You have my heart now," Marty said as she placed her hand over their heart. I've forgiven you Todd. "I forgave you a long time ago and if I can forgive you then you need to forgive yourself. You've changed from the person that you were into somebody who can and already has earned redemption. Obviously God hasn't given up on you, otherwise I wouldn't be here, so do me a favor and promise me that you won't give up on yourself."

"I promise, Marty," Todd said as he dropped the gun to the ground.

Marty saw a light that was calling her to her new home. "I have to go Todd, but remember that I'm always right here with you, I love you Todd," Marty said as she kissed him.

"I love you too Marty," Todd said. He watched her disappear into the light until only darkness remained. He knew that he would be okay, he would always have a piece of her with him and he was determined to continue to be worthy of her forgiveness.

The end.


End file.
